The present invention relates to a service by which a development processed negative film, reversal film or print is converted into an electronic image and the electronic image is transmitted to a reception destination specified by the user.
Conventionally, the exposed photographic film of the user is developed and printed by a lab (developing laboratory) through a reception place, and a negative film and prints are delivered to the user.
There is a system in which the development processed negative film is read out by a scanner and formed into the electronic data and written into a CD, and delivered to the user.
Further, there exists a system by which the electronic image data read out by the scanner is exhibited on a specific site and the image data can be observed.
In the conventional simultaneous print system, the negative film and print can be obtained, however, when the electronic image is wanted, it is necessary that the reading apparatus is purchased by the person himself, or the request is made to the lab and the electronic image data is written into a medium such as the CD. In any of the methods, cost is required, and the operation to use the electronic image data is troublesome.
Further, when an interested person such as the friend, acquaintance, and relative of the user, wants to have the photographic print photographed by the user, it is necessary that the interested person asks the user to order the extra print, and it is troublesome.
Further, there may be considered a method of providing electronic image information, wherein the developing laboratory records the electronic image information for each customer in a web-site of an internet and transmits an address of the web-site to the customer and the customer views the electronic image information on the web-site at the address. However, in order to use the above method, since a person other than the customer can also view the electronic image information by inputting the address, it is necessary to make the address to be complicated or to use a complicated password in order to maintain appropriate security. As a result, it may become difficult to obtain the electronic image information easily.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above described problems, as achieved by the following methods and/or the following systems.
(1-1) A method for accomplishing an electronic image information transmitting service, comprises steps of:
selecting by a second party whether or not to receive the electronic image information transmitting service;
inputting by a first party with an inputting means information regarding the second party and a selection result by the second party in the selecting step;
converting by the first party an image on a developed photographic film or on a developed photographic paper exposed based on the developed photographic film into electronic image information when the second party selects so as to receive the electronic image information transmitting service;
accumulating the electronic image information converted by the first party in an accumulating means; and
transmitting the electronic image information by a transmitting means through a communicating means to a reception destination designated by the second party.
(1-2) In the method of (1-1), in the transmitting step for transmitting the electronic image information to the reception destination designated by the second party, the electronic image information is transmitted to the reception destination designated by the second party together with information regarding the electronic image information transmitting service.
(1-3) In the method of (1-1), in the transmitting step for transmitting the electronic image information to the reception destination designated by the second party, the electronic image information is transmitted to the reception destination designated by the second party together with additional information.
(1-4) In the method of (1-1), the electronic image information accumulated in the accumulating means is eliminated when the second party rejects to accumulate the electronic image information in the accumulating means or offers to eliminate the electronic image information from the accumulating means or when a time period for accumulating the electronic image information in the accumulating means exceeds a predetermined time period.
(1-5) In the method of (1-1), in the converting step for converting the image on the photographic film or on the photographic paper into the electronic image information, the image on the photographic film or on the photographic paper is discriminated by an image retrieving soft or an image discriminating soft, additional information is selected in accordance with the discriminated image on the photographic film or on the photographic paper, and the electronic image information is transmitted together with the selected additional information to the reception destination designated by the second party.
(1-6) In the method of (1-1), in the selecting step whether or not to receive the electronic image information transmitting service, a questionnaire is asked and additional information is selected in accordance with a response to the questionnaire, and the electronic image information is transmitted to the reception destination designated by the second party together with the selected additional information.
(1-7) In the method of (1-1), in the transmitting step for transmitting the electronic image information by the transmitting means to the reception destination designated by the second party, after the electronic image information is converted into small volume electronic image information, the small volume electronic image information is transmitted.
(1-8) In the method of (1-1), the first party is a developing laboratory and the second party is a user.
(1-9) An electronic image information transmitting system, comprises:
a converting means to convert an image on a developed photographic film or on a developed photographic paper exposed based on the developed photographic film into electronic image information;
a accumulating means to accumulate the electronic image information converted by the converting means;
a transmitting means to transmit the electronic image information to a receiving means through a communicating means;
a customer information inputting means to input the customer information; and
a reception destination designated by a user to receive the electronic image information.
Further, the above object may be attained by the following method or the following systems.
(2-1) In an electronic image transmission service system having: a conversion means for converting an image from a development processed photographic film into an electronic image after the exposed photographic film is development processed, or an image of the print from the photographic film into an electronic image; an accumulation means for accumulating the electronic image converted by the conversion means; a transmission means for transmitting the electronic image to the user by using a communication means; and a user information input means, the user inputs the result in which the user selects whether he receives the electronic image transmission service, into the user information input means, and when the user receives the electronic image transmission service, the electronic image is transmitted to the reception destination specified by the user.
(2-2) The electronic image transmission service system described in (2-1), wherein, when the electronic image is transmitted to the reception destination specified by the user, the information relating to the electronic image transmission service is added.
(2-3) The electronic image transmission service system described in any one of (2-1) or (2-2), wherein, when the electronic image is transmitted to the reception destination specified by the user, the additional information is added.
(2-4) The electronic image transmission service system described in any one of (2-1) to (2-3), wherein, when a requirement to refuse or to cancel the accumulation of the electronic image is received, or when an arbitrarily predetermined time has passed, the electronic image accumulated in the accumulation means is erased.
(2-5) In an electronic image transmission service system having: a conversion means for converting an image from a development processed photographic film into an electronic image after the exposed photographic film is development processed, or an image of the print from the photographic film into an electronic image; an accumulation means for accumulating the electronic image converted by the conversion means; a transmission means for transmitting the electronic image to the user by using a communication means; and a user information input means, when an image from a development processed photographic film, or the image of the print from the photographic film is converted into the electronic image, an image from the photographic film or the image of the print from the photographic film is recognized by using an image search or image recognition software, and the additional information is selected corresponding to the recognized image from the photographic film or the image of print from the photographic film, and the electronic image information and the selected additional information are transmitted to the reception destination specified by the user.